Apuestas
by jpas9304
Summary: Natsu en miedo de su poca sensatez es capaz de hacer todo, ¿Incluso cantar? ¿Qué consecuencia traerá esto?


Disclaimer: Los personajes son enteramente propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Sinopsis: Natsu en miedo de su poca sensatez es capaz de hacer todo, ¿Incluso cantar?

-Conversaciones-

(Comentarios mío)

Pido disculpa con mis otros fic - estoy atrasada y lo sé, estaba finalizando mi carrera y me tenía topada, pero ya libre puedo terminarlos, Aye SIR!

-En el gremio-

-Chicos, hoy en la noche se realizara un karaoke en el gremio, traigan su repertorio de música, entendieron- Dijo muy alegremente la dulce Mirajane (Que cuando se enoja no tiene nada de tierna QnQ)

Lucy y Levy quienes se encontraban platicando, estaban entusiasmada era la primera vez que iban a asistir a un Karaoke

-Lu-chan, sabes que vas a cantar- comentaba animadamente la maga de escritura –Porque yo si se- sonrío maquiavélicamente.

-Levy-chan y-yo no sé qué cantar, además yo canto feo -, - suspiraba resignada la maga estelar.

-Vamos Lu-chan no me dejes morir sola, ¿sí?- Poniendo cara de cachorrito, tratando de convencer a la Heartfilia  
-Bueno, está bien Levy-chan- Se resignó a los ojitos de perrito que ponía Levy.

-Mientras tanto con los chicos OuO-  
-Salamander, Ge~he, a que no tienes las agallas suficiente para superarme en esto- Argumentaba con alegría el mago de hierro.

-¡Eh! Estás loco, si piensas que voy a perder, yo te ganara en lo que sea, Gajeel- Natsu decía esto mientras se acercaba hacia Gajeel, chocando frente a frente (PELEA, PELEA, ok no u.u)

-¿Así que estas tan seguro de ganarme, Salamander? –Pregunto ya casi encabronado Gajeel (Aclaración: Encabronado significa "enojado")

Mirajane escuchaba esa "pequeña conversación" mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba (OuO ¿Mira que tramas?)

-¡Hey, Natsu, Gajeel! Qué les parece si se unen a la competencia de Karaoke ¿y el público elige las o las canciones? – Afirmaba con una total inocencia Mira (¬u¬)  
-Je, por mi está bien, ¿Tu qué opinas cerebro de lava? – Decía con un gran ego.

-¡Yo el gran Natsu, no pienso perder contra ti, hierrito!, considéralo un trato- Mientras Natsu extendía la mano hacia Gajeel.  
-Tragaras Lava, Salamander-

-Tragaras Hierro, Hierrito- Río a carcajadas Natsu.

-¿En serio? No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor pelo de fosforo- Bufó Gajeel.

Mientras todo el gremio escucho esa apuesta (Oh si, se va armar el despelote)

Ya entrada la Noche, Llego Natsu buscando desesperadamente a Lucy con la mirada, cuando la miro fue donde ella.

-Luce- exclamo entre gritos –Luce, ayúdame, debo competir en el Karaoke, pero no se me las letras de las canciones TnT- sollozaba nuestro querido mago de fuego.

-¡Ay! Natsu, te pasas, ahí donde esta esa pantalla que miras, pasan la letra de la canciones tu solo debes apegarte a la letra y el tono- Indico la maga celestial

-Gracias Luce, eres la mejor ^-^- Se despidió Natsu, mientras iba a practicar.

-Bueno chicos, arrancamos oficialmente nuestra noche de karaoke- Decía Mira desde el micrófono –Y como bien saben esta noche tenemos 2 enfrentamientos entre nuestros Natsu y Gajeel- Espero sus votaciones para ver que canciones van a cantar.

¡Aye sir! Exclamaron todos.

-Juvia le dedicara una canción a Gray-sama- Se escuchó desde el fondo (UoU) -sonido de grillitos-

-¿Entonces estás listo para comer polvo, Gajeel?- Decía eufórico el Dragneel

-¡Más que listo, pequeño salamander! Te enseñare el poder del Shooby do bop-

El karaoke empezó con una pésima sincronización de Jet y Droy cantando la Macarena. 

-Ahora pasaremos a anunciar a nuestros participantes, Natsu y Gajeel- Anunciaba Mira mientras ambos competidores se acercaban a los micrófonos.

-Para ser justo ambos competirán con las mismas canciones y serán en 3 categorías:

Rancheras, Rock y Romántica. Empezaremos con la Ranchera ambos deberán cantar: - Mientras una lacrima en forma de ruleta marcaba la canción designada. –Sera: ¿De qué manera te olvido? –Gajeel y Natsu bufaron, que jodida música le pusieron encima ellos ni se sabían la letra, pero perder, ¡oh! eso sí, que no…

Mientras el karaoke empezaba, Natsu y Gajeel se sorteaban quien iba primero. –Piedra, papel, tijera, ¡ya!, Oh si gane tu iras de primero Gajeel- rio Dragneel eso si le daba más de tiempo para ver cómo iba a serle…

Y así empezó, nuestro mago de hierro tomo el micrófono y mientras la música empezaba a sonar

Y las letras a aparecer:

_**Veras que no he cambiado que estoy enamorado, tal vez igual que ayer.**_

Oh si perfecto para el mago de hierro- Veeraasss que no hee cambiado quee estoy enamorado, tal vez igual que ayer, Shooby do boop- Cantaba Gajeel

-El silencio del público al ver como terminaba todo el párrafo con esa frase, fue tan ¿sorprendente?-  
-Los dejo atónito, los sorprendió, ese hierrito sí que sabe cantar- Se afligía Natsu pero yo voy a hacerlo mejor UoU 

Era el turno de Natsu

Ya había hecho una apuesta y él no es de esos dragones que se retractan, claro que no, Natsu Dragneel siempre cumple, y aquí va, señores y señoras.

_**¿De qué manera te olvido? ¿De qué manera yo entierro? **_–Cantaba tartamudeando cada frase, ¡Oh, rayos! La música esta no era su tipo-  
Mientras iban del Shooby do boop a tartamudear, el gremio no paraba de reir.

Y en la segunda fase les toco la música rock: **De música ligera **

Cabe destacar que ambos lo hicieron mejor que antes… Y entre receso se podía oír cantar a una maga de agua.  
_**Gray-sama mire a Juvia, Gray-sama ame a Juvia, Gray-sama juvia lo ama.**_

Bueno Gajeel y Natsu ambos quedaron empatados y para la última pido que seleccionen a una maga para que los acompañen.

-Luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Grito Natsu sin pensarlo dos veces

-¡Natsu, no me arrastres en tu boberías TnT! – exclamo la Heartfilia, mientras era jalada por su compañero de equipo hasta el centro del escenario.

-Y bien Gajeel solo falta, tú- decía animosamente, Mira

-Juvia piensa que Levy-san es la mejor pareja para Gajeel- Decía a gritos la maga de agua

-¡Que te calles, Juvia!- Grito sonrojado, Gajeel.

-Parece que el público pide que Levy sea la acompañante de Gajeel- Dijo mira con un aura de esas que debes decir que si o morir.

-¡AYE!- Respondieron, mientras Levy era arrastrada al centro del escenario por varios espectadores.  
-Levyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- lloraron Jet y Droy

-Bueno para esta fase la canción que cantaran es esta: _**Sabes- **_mostraba en la lacrima, Mira

Se turnearan con las chicas para cantar.

Primero es el turno de Natsu y Lucy  
-¿Cómo es que termino arrastrada en tu boberías, Natsu?- Suspiro la Heartfilia, mientras se colocaban frente al público.

-Nooo- dijo mira, -ustedes deben estar mirándose el uno al otro- basto eso para hacer que la Heartfilia y la McGarden se pusieran totalmente rojas /  
-Está bien- Suspiro el Dragneel  
La primera en cantar fue Lucy,

_**Sabes no pido nada más, Que estar entre tus brazos, huir de todo el mal, que a todo he renunciado, por estar junto a ti**_

Mientras observaba a Lucy cantar, se iba poniendo ¿caliente? ¿Nervioso? Era el turno de Natsu

_**Sabes no dejo de pensar, que estoy enamorado **_

_**Te quiero confesar, que soy solo un esclavo **_

_**Que no sabe vivir sin ti  
**_Mientras Lucy iba escuchando esa parte salir de Natsu y verlo ¿sonrojado y nervioso? Empezó a sentirse más nerviosa que no podía voltear a verlo, mientras Lucy seguía en su pensamiento no noto que la letra avanzaba por lo tanto Natsu procedió a continuar

_**Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser**__**, **_mientras se acercaba a Lucy iba cantando _**e**__**ncendiste la luz**______**Me llenaste de fe**_ ya cerca de Lucy, alzo tomo su rostro con la mano por impulso y siguió___**tanto tiempo busque**__**, p**__**ero al fin te encontré**__**, t**__**an perfecta como te imagine**___mientras los del gremio seguía absorto por lo que estaban viendo…  
Natsu tomo de la mano a Lucy y se acercó y le dio un beso en el cachete  
_**Como aguja en un pajar Te busque sin cesar, como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar, tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imagine.  
**_

Mientras la canción terminaba, Natsu aprovecho y Salió con Lucy fuera del gremio...

A donde nadie los pudiera ver…

Mientras Mira, aun absorta por lo que acababa de pasar y con corazoncitos en los ojos, busco inmediatamente a Gajeel y Levy, quien para sorpresa de todos, ya había escapado. ¿A dónde?, nadie lo sabe.

Comenten si les gusto =3= son las 2 de la mañana y está loca idea salió xD


End file.
